


Справедливые требования

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Best Friends, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Human!Lotor, Humor, M/M, Past shatt mentioned, Polyamory, Sarcastic Matt Holt, fastburn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Мэтт считает, что у него самые обычные запросы в плане парней. Лэнс считает, что с такими запросами его друг Мэтт умрёт девственником.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Keith, Matt Holt/Keith/Lotor
Kudos: 1





	Справедливые требования

Ты можешь быть привлекательным, даже — чёрт с ним, пока никто не слышит, можно признаться, — сексуальным; к своим двадцати четырём ты можешь взлететь по карьерной лестнице, совершить десяток научных открытий и получить репутацию гения, можешь даже шарить в стильных шмотках и ухаживать за собой. Иными словами, ты можешь выглядеть как конфетка, но у тебя не будет парня всего по одной причине. 

Из-за твоего омерзительно острого, длинного и ядовитого языка. 

И нет, Лэнс не шутит. Если у его друга Мэтта Холта отнять способность разговаривать, этот самый друг Мэтт Холт моментально превратится в идеального парня. Не идеальнее Широ, конечно, но… 

Нет. Если зашить Мэтту рот, он придумает способ донести своё мнение. Он его, мать вашу, на стене своей кровью напишет, и в ту же секунду станет ясно — никакая он, мать его, не конфетка. 

Короче, Лэнс отчаялся, что его друг Мэтт Холт когда-нибудь найдёт себе парня. 

— Уёбок! — негодует Мэтт, едва ворвавшись на традиционные пятничные посиделки в баре. — Бросил меня в чёрный список! Да я бы его первый туда послал! 

— Пойду закажу тебе пива, — быстро предлагает Широ и деликатно сливается в неизвестном направлении. Конечно, а Лэнсу теперь одному бредни Мэтта выслушивать. 

— И мне возьми! — орёт Мэтт ему вслед и плюхается за столик напротив Лэнса, так и полыхая от обиды. 

Лэнс ещё не знает, что случилось, но готов встать на сторону парня, который заблокировал Мэтта на сайте знакомств и, возможно, для надёжности поменял ник, фото в профиле и паспорт, чтобы точно никогда больше не встретиться. 

— Тебя опять послали? — вздыхает Лэнс, пригубив сидр. 

— Это я его послал! — Мэтт гневно сверкает глазами. — Присылать мне в личку нюдсы с идиотской цензурой на члене и рассчитывать на серьёзное отношение — надо быть последним идиотом! 

— Детали будут? — поднимает бровь Лэнс. 

Мэтт показывает ему детали как есть — и Лэнс бы назвал этого парня красавцем, не знай он о существовании Широ. Хорошая фигура, ровный загар, что-то ирландское в чертах, член кокетливо прикрыт эмодзи с цифрой сто. 

— И? — Лэнс увеличивает фото двумя пальцами. С лица ничего такой мужик. Взять, что ли, контакт. — К чему ты придрался на этот раз? 

— Я просто спросил, чего там сто. Миллиметров? — Мэтт презрительно фыркает. — Нечем похвастаться — мог бы прикрыться понадёжнее. 

— Он не заслуживает тебя, детка, — сочувственно говорит Широ, не слышавший ни слова, чмокает Мэтта в макушку и ставит перед ним пиво. — Ты ещё встретишь хорошего парня. 

Лэнс прикрывает глаза и считает до десяти. 

Даже если Мэтт когда-нибудь встретит хорошего парня, то моментально его просрёт, возможно, не успев толком познакомиться. Потому что — и это сакральное знание до Мэтта должна была донести миссис Холт, или мистер Холт, или, чёрт возьми, Широ, который вырос с ним вместе и вместе с остальными дул ему в зад, — хорошие парни не любят сарказм и унизительные комментарии по поводу своей внешности. Особенно по поводу длины члена. 

— Мэтт, — Лэнс старается аккуратно подбирать слова, — ты не думал, что у тебя, ну… немного завышенные требования? 

— Завышенные? — Мэтт заламывает свою красивую бровь, и Лэнс с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. — Я всего лишь хочу встретить симпатичного, смышлёного парня с нормальным чувством юмора. 

— То есть нобелевского лауреата с внешностью олимпийского бога, — переводит Лэнс с мэттовского на человеческий. — Мэтт, нобелевскими лауреатами не становятся в двадцать… 

— Желательно брюнета, — продолжает Мэтт. Его взгляд затуманивается — похоже, смертным не постичь невероятную картину, которая разворачивается в его воображении. — Мне нравятся брюнеты. 

— Мэтт, — пытается Лэнс, закипая, — ты никогда ни с кем даже не переспишь, если продолжишь в том же духе! 

— И у него должен быть нормальный член. Хотя бы чуть больше клитора. 

Широ незаметно прикрывает лицо рукой. 

— Мэтт! — выходит из себя Лэнс. — Ещё, блядь, скажи, что у него должны быть голубые глаза, и я клянусь, ты будешь дрочить в одиночестве до конца своей ёбаной жизни! 

— Я не хочу голубые. — Мэтт смотрит на него с недоумением. — Это слишком банально. Подошли бы, например, фиолетовые. 

— Я тебя поздравляю! — Лэнс поднимает руки, сдаваясь. — Ты умрёшь девственником! Закажи себе вибратор и перестань доёбываться до живых людей! 

— Я что, так много прошу?! 

— Губу закатай! Таких парней не существует! Их нет, понимаешь?! Это плод твоей фантазии, Мэтт! И лучше бы ты побыстрее это осознал! 

— Да это самые обычные требования! — Мэтт разводит руки. — Под них буквально подходит половина людей в этом баре! 

— Покажи мне хоть одного! 

— Вон. — Мэтт указывает ему за спину. 

Лэнс оборачивается и теряет дар речи. 

Прямо к их столику идёт фантастической красоты парень. Лэнс не уверен, что хоть раз таких видел вживую. У него идеальное лицо, ухоженные чёрные волосы, со своей поджарой фигурой он смотрится вызывающе даже в простых джинсах и майке, и в рейтинге «Самые красивые мужчины без фотошопа по версии Лэнса Макклейна» Мэтт с оглушительным грохотом проваливается на третье место. 

— Видишь, — Мэтт поднимается и заступает парню дорогу, — а ты говорил, таких не бывает. 

По неясной для Лэнса причине красавчик не даёт Мэтту по шее и не проходит дальше — он останавливается, подарив Лэнсу отличный вид на свою задницу с привлекательными ямочками, и переступает с ноги на ногу. 

— Мы знакомы? — спрашивает он. У него низкий голос; краем глаза Лэнс замечает, как Широ уставляется в том же направлении, что и он сам. Отлично, теперь они пускают слюни вдвоём. 

— Пока нет, — ухмыляется Мэтт, и Лэнс с замиранием сердца думает, что сейчас он что-нибудь сморозит. Мозг лихорадочно просчитывает все возможные сценарии. Если красавчик начнёт пиздить Мэтта, Лэнс ему поможет, а потом под каким-нибудь предлогом с ним переспит. Всего раз, с такими парнями отношения не затягиваются надолго. — Но можем познакомиться. 

— Кит, — представляется красавчик и протягивает руку. — А ты?.. 

— Скажу своё имя, — начинает Мэтт; Широ скрещивает руки в запрещающем жесте, Лэнс одними губами говорит «нет», но они оба знают, что Мэтта не остановить, — только если хочешь стать моим парнем. 

— У меня есть парень, — потерянно сообщает Кит. 

Ну да, ну да, — ядовито думает Лэнс, — кто бы сомневался, вряд ли после шестнадцати у тебя хоть минуту в жизни не было парня, а то и двух сразу. 

— Что ж, — Мэтт с милой улыбкой пожимает ему руку и садится обратно, — тогда удачи. 

Он как ни в чём не бывало отпивает пива и снова открывает какой-то чат в приложении для знакомств. Кит ошалело смотрит на него ещё пару секунд и решительно продолжает путь. 

— Мэтт, — выдыхает Лэнс, — ты его вот так отпустишь? 

— Я просто показал тебе для примера, что нормальные парни существуют. — Мэтт пожимает плечами, пока его новый знакомый тает в толпе. Лэнс на всякий случай запоминает направление. — Мне нужен похожий, но в поисках отношений. 

— Мэтт, это не какой-то обычный парень, — Лэнс вскакивает и закрывает экран его мобильника ладонью, чтобы хоть одно его слово было услышано, — ты понимаешь, что он фотомодель или актёр? Он не может просто так шататься по городу с таким лицом и с такой фигурой! 

— Может, он порноактёр, — с надеждой предполагает Широ, и за эту мечтательную улыбку Лэнсу хочется его пнуть. — Или работает в вебкаме. 

— Задроты, — выдыхает Лэнс и плюхается обратно на стул. — Да пошли вы. Вы умрёте девственниками, оба! 

— Я не собираюсь размениваться на душных мудаков. — Мэтт повторяет это как прописную истину, и у Лэнса чешется кулак ему врезать. — Я не требую от парней невозможного, они просто должны выглядеть как этот Кит, уметь шутить и не быть совсем уж тупыми. 

— Да ты… — начинает Лэнс и осекается. 

Кит возвращается. Огибая танцующих и пьющих людей, он направляется к их столику, и его взгляд прикован к Мэтту. 

Лэнс пихает Широ под столом. 

Хорошо, если этот красавчик псих, Лэнс, так и быть, вступится за Мэтта. Наверное. Широ за него точно вступится, это как пить дать, лучший друг всё-таки. 

— И чтобы член не был совсем уж крошечный, — невозмутимо продолжает Мэтт. — От семи дюймов хотя бы. 

— У меня девять, — говорит Кит и кладёт руку ему на плечо. 

Широ издаёт очень странный звук. Похоже, давится слюной. Лэнс не может его обвинять. Он вообще ничего не может, потому что пялится Киту между ног, пытаясь понять, он сейчас честно или это такой подкат. 

— Ты вернулся? — Мэтт задирает голову и улыбается, глядя ему в лицо. — Уже бросил своего парня? 

— Да, только что, — кивает Кит. — Как тебя зовут? 

— Мэтт, — сообщает Мэтт и ворчливо добавляет: — Не Мэттью, моё полное имя мне не нравится. 

— Мэтт, — повторяет Кит с таким лицом, будто услышал ангельское пение или что-то в этом духе. — Потанцуешь со мной? 

— Конечно, — легко соглашается Мэтт и, обняв его за талию, бросает на Лэнса взгляд «это было легко, видишь». — Заодно поболтаем. 

Ещё четыре пинты пива Лэнс и Широ проводят в потрясённом молчании, глядя, как Мэтт танцует с Китом у маленькой сцены на пустеющем танцполе. Они тихо переговариваются, смеются и глаз друг с друга не сводят, и это обиднее всех отвратных шуточек Мэтта, которые Лэнс успел выслушать за пару лет дружбы. 

***

— Вы что, участвуете в конкурсе на самую трогательную романтическую историю? — угрюмо спрашивает Лэнс. Нет, он не завидует, он просто хочет узнать, где Мэтту выдали счастливый билет абсолютно во все области жизни, и заявиться по тому же адресу, чтобы попросить свой. 

— У нас самая обычная история, — пожимает плечами Кит. И он туда же. — Мы всего лишь познакомились в баре. 

— Где ещё могут познакомиться два кандидата наук! — смеётся Мэтт и нежно обводит пальцем его подбородок. — Конечно, в баре! 

Они целуются и перестают замечать прочие внешние раздражители. 

— Пошли, потанцуем? — неожиданно предлагает Широ, и Лэнс настолько потрясён его предложением, что соглашается. 

— Кандидат наук! — сокрушается Широ со всей болью человека, вылетевшего с последнего курса, и наклоняет Лэнса назад. Оказывается, он здорово танцует, и для Лэнса это самое приятное открытие за полгода. — Он ещё и кандидат наук, Лэнс! 

— Ужасная несправедливость! — Лэнс виснет на его плечах и закидывает ногу ему на талию. — Но ведь не степень делает человека лучше, а… 

— Девятидюймовый член, — драматически заканчивает Широ и, подхватив Лэнса на руки, начинает кружить. Гитарист очередной неизвестной группы свистит им со сцены. — Я даже здесь ему уступаю! 

— Широ, послушай, — Лэнс поворачивает его к себе, — ты серьёзно так расстраиваешься из-за того, что у кого-то член длиннее? 

— На полдюйма, — шепчет Широ; похоже, он раздавлен. — Понимаешь, всего на полдюйма, и так во всём! Я всегда кому-то уступаю на полдюйма, это ещё обиднее, чем безнадёжно отстать! 

— Звучит так, будто ты безответно влюблён в Мэтта, — хмыкает Лэнс — и тут же жалеет. Широ отворачивается, как от пощёчины, и ставит его на ноги. 

— Эй? — Лэнс испуганно хватает Широ за локоть. — Широ? Широ, я что, угадал? Боже, прости, я… я не имел в виду ничего плохого! Да я… да он сам идиот, если френдзонил такого парня, как ты! 

— Не в Мэтта, — тихо говорит Широ, всё ещё пряча лицо, — но я… я по сравнению с Мэттом так себе. Не очень умный, не очень-то богатый… даже не очень красивый. 

— Чего?! — Задохнувшись от негодования, Лэнс дёргает его к себе за ворот рубашки. — Да ты в тысячу раз красивее, чем Мэтт! У тебя отличный характер! Ты умеешь нормально общаться с людьми! Ты никогда никого не обижаешь! Я бы душу продал за такого парня, как ты! 

— Такого, как я, — убито вздыхает Широ, — но не за меня. 

Он выворачивается из рук Лэнса и уходит, оставив его в полном замешательстве. 

***

— Может, прозвучит ядовито, — говорит Широ неделей позже, пристально глядя, как Кит и Мэтт целуются на танцполе, — но я знаю, почему они всё ещё вместе. Мэтт просто не успевает разговаривать. 

— Надеюсь, Мэтт и минеты делать любит, — ухмыляется Лэнс, и вот это звучит по-настоящему ядовито, но Широ никогда не обижается на его гадкие шуточки. — Тогда их отношения спасены. 

Широ так фыркает, что забрызгивает футболку пивом. 

— Прости! — Лэнс поспешно прижимает к его груди несколько салфеток. — Боже, я такой придурок, почему я тебя постоянно смешу, когда ты пьёшь? 

— Не извиняйся. Мне нравится, как ты шутишь. — Широ снова отводит глаза, и, пока он не выпил лишнего и не перешёл к следующей серии страданий, Лэнс решает кое-что прояснить. 

— Широ, — говорит он ласково, продолжая поглаживать Широ по груди; это ведь не противозаконно, правда? — Я тебя обидел в прошлую пятницу? Ты уехал, и я не решился тебе звонить, а потом всё как-то замялось, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты, ну, знаешь, жил с обидой на меня. Я не знал про Мэтта, иначе никогда бы так не пошутил. 

— Нет, Лэнс, — Широ нежно улыбается, задумываясь. — Я и правда был в него влюблён. В шестнадцать. Мы даже целовались. Было здорово, но ты знаешь, как это бывает, когда вы лучшие друзья. Дальше дрочки под порнушку не зашло. 

— Взаимной дрочки? — свистящим шёпотом уточняет Лэнс, и ему делается дурно от клокочущей в груди ревности. 

— Смелости не хватило. — Широ качает головой. В его голосе всё ещё звучат нотки ностальгии; и тут Мэтту повезло, подумать только. — А потом как-то… сошло на нет, и всё. 

Ревность утихает; Лэнс наконец убирает руки с груди Широ и снова поворачивает его к себе, обхватив ладонями его голову, как неделю назад на танцполе. 

— Тогда чем я тебя обидел? — спрашивает он. Скулы Широ темнеют от лёгкого румянца — или Лэнсу так кажется в рассеянном свете жёлтых ламп. — Широ, ты можешь рассказать мне что угодно. Я должен знать, чего мне нельзя делать. Мы же друзья. 

— Вот именно, — вздыхает Широ и с тоской смотрит на танцпол, где его лучший друг виснет на шее у мистера девять дюймов. — Ты мой друг, и я… понимаешь, Лэнс, я очень тобой дорожу… 

— Широ, — ещё нежнее повторяет Лэнс с чувством, что его водят за нос, — я тоже тобой дорожу, но если мы продолжим замалчивать проблемы… 

— Ты мой лучший друг после Мэтта! — страстно перебивает Широ. — Но я говорю так только потому что с ним я знаком с детства, а ты появился в нашей жизни совсем недавно! Это не значит, что я люблю тебя меньше! Может быть, даже больше! Я думаю, я на сегодня выпил слишком много, мне пора! 

— Широ, — Лэнс щурится, подозрительно наблюдая за тем, как он суетливо натягивает куртку, не попадая в рукава, — я рад, что мы познакомились, но! Ты не мог бы мне ответить, что было не так?! 

— Когда? — растерянно спрашивает Широ, застыв в наполовину натянутой куртке. 

— В прошлую пятницу, — рычит Лэнс и снова хватает его за воротник, — когда ты оставил меня на танцполе и сбежал! 

— Прости, — выдыхает Широ ему в губы и заливается румянцем до самых волос, — я не должен был бросать тебя одного. Плохой из меня друг. 

Он разворачивается и стремительно удирает — точно как в прошлый раз, и Лэнс садится на его место с ощущением, что сам где-то отстаёт на полдюйма, но даже не знает, от кого. 

***

Три недели спустя Кит всё ещё с Мэттом, и в глубине души Лэнс искренне восхищён его стойкостью. 

— Вы не ссоритесь? — тоном старшего брата спрашивает Широ. Лэнс пытается не представлять его с Мэттом жарким летом, когда им было по шестнадцать, но всё равно представляет, и чёрная ревность жжёт его изнутри, хотя у Лэнса нет на неё никаких оснований. Если бы у него хватило смелости поговорить с Широ начистоту, может… 

Да, конечно, — думает он, запивая горечь шоколадным пивом, — стал бы он со мной встречаться. 

Он думает о Широ — мысли приятные и лёгкие, как вуаль взвеси в пиве, если посмотреть на просвет. О том, какой Широ заботливый и внимательный, с какой готовностью поддерживает и помогает, как верит в людей. Вот бы Лэнсу повезло встретить хоть вполовину такого парня… 

— К чему нам ссориться, — слышит он голос Мэтта, — Кит в точности тот человек, который мне был нужен. Меня в нём абсолютно всё устраивает. 

— Мэтт идеальный, — Кит пожимает плечами, глядя на Мэтта с обожанием, — всегда мечтал встретить такого парня. 

— Потрахайтесь ещё, — ворчит Лэнс, но они ничего не слышат, занятые очередным поцелуем. — Вы такие скучные. Только и делаете, что пялитесь друг на друга. Вам просто повезло встретиться, вот и всё. 

Многовато сарказма для пятничного вечера; Лэнс вздрагивает, когда ладонь Широ ложится на плечо, и рассеянно поворачивается. 

— Нужно поговорить, — внушительно говорит Широ, и Лэнс бы не смог ослушаться, даже если бы захотел. 

На улице Широ усаживает его на лавочку под фонарём и сам садится рядом. 

— Лэнс, — начинает он. 

— Да брось, — кривится Лэнс, — я знаю, Мэтт твой друг, ты за него счастлив и всё такое. Я тоже счастлив, я просто… ну… ты же знаешь, я всегда мерзко шучу. 

— Лэнс, — Широ поворачивает его к себе, обхватив за плечи, и под его большими ладонями Лэнс проседает и плавится, как сахар в горячей воде, — поверь, я понимаю, что такое безответная любовь. Если тебе тяжело, ты всегда можешь со мной поговорить. Не нужно прятать свою боль. Для того и нужны друзья, разве нет? 

Глядя ему в глаза, Лэнс растерянно молчит. 

— Я понимаю, — продолжает Широ, склонившись ближе; от него пахнет дайкири и едва уловимой сладостью духов с лёгкой горчинкой, — Мэтт… он такой человек. В него тяжело не влюбиться. Я надеялся, что у вас сложится, но я не могу выбирать за него. Будь я им, Лэнс, я выбрал бы тебя. В первый же день предложил бы встречаться. 

— Что? — переспрашивает Лэнс, отвратительно быстро трезвея. 

— Тебе ещё повезёт. — Широ сжимает его плечи, ласково треплет, и Лэнсу хочется, чтобы он или перестал прямо сейчас, или не переставал никогда. — Ты встретишь парня своей мечты, и тоже будешь счастлив. И я буду радоваться за тебя точно так же, как сейчас радуюсь за Мэтта. 

— Широ, — медленно выговаривает Лэнс, — какого хрена? 

Широ растерянно моргает и убирает руки. 

— Прости, — выдыхает он, отодвигаясь, и прячет вспыхнувшее лицо, — я… ты прав, я, наверное, перешёл черту. Мы с тобой не так уж давно дружим, и… я не хотел всё портить. Обещаю, я ничего не скажу Мэтту. Никогда бы не сказал. Я… я очень ценю тебя, Лэнс, и… 

Схватив за рубашку, Лэнс пересаживается с лавочки к нему на колени. 

— Широ, — говорит он, — я никогда не был влюблён в Мэтта. Я бы, чёрт возьми, его через неделю придушил, потому что он вечно всем недоволен. Я люблю совсем других парней. Заботливых, ласковых и добрых. Таких, как ты… тебя. Я бы тоже выбрал тебя. 

— Правда? — с надеждой спрашивает Широ, глядя ему в глаза, и его улыбка расцветает, как волшебная роза. 

У Лэнса есть кое-что действеннее слов, чтобы его убедить (и он должен прямо сейчас попробовать на вкус эти губы). 

***

— У нас есть новость, — говорит Лэнс неделей позже и крепче сжимает руку Широ под столом. — Мы с Широ встречаемся. 

— Поздравляю! — искренне улыбается Кит и поднимается их обнять. — Рад за вас, вы отличная пара! 

— Что? — Мэтт недовольно хмурится, уставившись на Широ. — А новость где? Вы разве не встречались последние два года? 

— …нет, — выдавливает Широ и краснеет. 

— В смысле?! — Мэтт возмущённо взмахивает руками. — Я думал, вы парочка! Вы всегда уезжаете вместе! Шепчетесь по углам, глаз друг с друга не сводите! Только друг о друге и говорите! Я уже год жду приглашения на свадьбу! 

Кит разворачивает его к себе и целует, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на яростное мычание и хлопки по плечам. 

— Кажется, я понимаю, почему они не ссорятся, — фыркает Лэнс. Широ смеётся, крепче сжимая его пальцы, и этого достаточно, чтобы у Лэнса стабильно было хорошее настроение. 

— Впрочем, — продолжает Мэтт, едва Кит его отпускает, и облизывает припухшие губы, — у нас тоже есть новость. Мы с Китом решили открыть отношения, и наш парень вот-вот приедет. 

— А вот и он! — Кит машет рукой. — Знакомьтесь, это Широ, Лэнс, а это Лотор. 

Их новый парень двигает к столику пятый стул, усаживается и небрежно закидывает ногу на ногу. 

— Приятно познакомиться, — кивает он; у него нарочито правильное британское произношение, он непростительно красив, у него идеально подогнанный дизайнерский костюм, платиновая грива заплетена в сложную косу, и любого из этих факторов по отдельности хватило бы, чтобы у Лэнса зашкалил детектор мировой несправедливости. — Прошу прощения, я с работы, не успел переодеться соответственно случаю. 

— И вы… все встречаетесь? — уточняет Лэнс, недоверчиво глядя на Мэтта. 

— Ну, Лотор не брюнет, конечно, — пожимает плечами Мэтт, — но он занимается ядерной физикой, так что я решил, пусть будет. 

— Обожаю его сарказм, — говорит Лотор, очарованно глядя на Мэтта. — Чувство юмора — это так сексуально. 

— И ещё ему бы губу закатать, — хмыкает Лэнс. 

— Знаешь, что? — Мэтт обнимает Кита и берёт Лотора за руку. — Я и обидеться могу. Ты всё время так говоришь о моих вкусах, будто я слишком многого хочу. Но я хочу ровно столько, сколько мне нужно, и ни капли больше. 

— Мэтт, — Широ со смехом качает головой. — Ты невозможный. 

— Да, — нежно шепчет Лотор, притягивая Мэтта к себе, — он совершенно невозможный. Кажется, я впервые в жизни влюблён. 

Ещё неделю назад Лэнс бы в этот самый момент, пожалуй, умер от зависти; но, если подумать, Мэтт прав — проси то, что тебе нужно, и однажды обязательно это получишь. 

И, целуя Широ, Лэнс думает, что из всех парней мира попросил бы именно его.

_25-06.06.2020_


End file.
